Shock Nova
Harnessing the power of raw thunder, the caster opens a rift around them that draws a ring of crackling lightning around their body. The deadly voltage will harm anything it touches, but the gap near the caster in the centre of the ring is unafected, so the skill is best used when surrounded by many distant foes. Skill Functions and Interactions Increased Area of Effect will modify the size of both the inner "dead-zone" as well as the size of the damage dealing area. The overall damage zone is larger, but it will also begin farther away from the caster. Gem Leveling |- ! 1 | 10 || 29 || 12 || 2–35 || 9,569 |- ! 2 | 13 || 35 || 14 || 2–43 || 18,908 |- ! 3 | 16 || 41 || 15 || 3–53 || 33,871 |- ! 4 | 19 || 48 || 17 || 3–64 || 56,446 |- ! 5 | 22 || 54 || 19 || 4–77 || 89,302 |- ! 6 | 25 || 60 || 20 || 5–91 || 135,415 |- ! 7 | 28 || 67 || 22 || 6–108 || 283,759 |- ! 8 | 32 || 75 || 24 || 7–133 || 453,996 |- ! 9 | 36 || 83 || 27 || 9–162 || 703,128 |- ! 10 | 40 || 92 || 29 || 10–196 || 1,061,223 |- ! 11 | 44 || 100 || 31 || 12–236 || 1,570,760 |- ! 12 | 47 || 106 || 33 || 14–271 || 2,286,879 |- ! 13 | 50 || 113 || 34 || 16–309 || 3,289,072 |- ! 14 | 53 || 119 || 36 || 19–352 || 3,351,223 |- ! 15 | 56 || 125 || 38 || 21–400 || 9,935,033 |- ! 16 | 59 || 132 || 39 || 24–454 || 21,343,930 |- ! 17 | 62 || 138 || 50 || 27–514 || 50,689,250 |- ! 18 | || || || – || |- ! 19 | || || || – || |- ! 20 | || || || – || |} Gem Quality Each percentage of quality adds and . Version History | align=center|0.10.0 || * Increased base critical strike chance from 3% to 4%. * Mana cost has been reduced. |- | align=center|0.9.12s || * Damage progression increased. By skill level 15, it's doing 14% more damage than before. |- | align=center|0.9.12 || * Damage increased by 14%. |- | align=center|0.9.9 || *Increased cast speed. |- | align=center|0.9.7 || * Improved the effects. |- | align=center|0.9.6 || * Shock Nova has been reimplemented so that it doesn't scale its damage with distance and doesn't hit monsters that are close to you. |- | align=center|0.9.5g || * Increased the critical strike chance. |- | align=center|0.9.4c || * Set the default critical strike chance of Shock Nova (2,6%). |- | align=center|0.9.3c || * Now scales all damage from support gems in the same way as the main skill damage (based on distance). * Shock Nova now deals its damage from outside (maximum damage) to inside (minimum/no damage). The outside damage is dealt first. It is a linear damage progression (not exponential) now. |- | align=center|0.9.2 || * Fixed a bug with Shock Nova's damage calculation if the Area of Effect was increased. * Reduced upper Shock Nova damage by 30%. |- | align=center|0.9.1 || *Changed the damage equation for Shock Nova so that the deadzone immediately around the player works better. It's now much more important to have enemies at maximum range. * Reduced damage and collision size. |} Category:Intelligence skills Category:Lightning skills Category:Spells Category:Area of effect skills